Tales of the Iron Cross
by GermanBros24
Summary: A Germany and Prussia brotherly fic. Not Germancest! Brother fluff only. Will be three chapters.First is Gil leaving for war and little Germany, second is Christmas of 1942, third is Berlin Wall. T because of possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Falke- I do not own Hetalia… sadly.**

**Netherlands- Hey I was going to say that!**

**Prussia- No you weren't. Disclaimers probably don't exist in your country.**

**Netherlands- Why do you say that?**

**Prussia- Because your Prime Minister smokes weed.**

**Netherlands- IT'S ENTIRELY LEGAL!**

Part one.

Prussia rubbed his weary eyes. He had to leave today for the war front and hadn't been able to sleep at all. He rose stiffly from his bed and walked across the hall into Ludwig room, where he found the small boy trying to suppress his sobs.

Once Gil walked into the room Ludwig sat up and quickly dried his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." he stammered his lip quivering

His blue eyes were bloodshot from crying and his pale face red and blotchy.

Gilbert sighed and leaned against the doorway. Ever since he had found this boy on the battle field where Holy Rome died, he had done his best to protect him. He named him Ludwig, a strong name. He taught him a bit of the world, he taught him how to guard his emotions though he appeared only five or so. He treated him not as an underling, yet as his own brother.

And seeing his little brother, who did everything he possibly could to make him proud, crying, wasn't a good sign. Once Ludwig had been fencing with stick swords in the yard and his opponent had struck his and broken his forearm. This was the only fencing session Gilbert had managed to find time to see. So Ludwig with tears in his eyes and a quivering lip walked over to Gil, not a run, but not slow. As if he was doing his best to not run. He refused to let tears spill as he reached Gilbert, who was worried.

"I'm sorry I lost focus bruder." Ludwig said

Gilbert had then carried Ludwig back into the house and had his arm fixed up.

Ludwig was always doing his best to please Gilbert.

Gilbert strode into Ludwig's room and shut the door.

He sat on the bed and Ludwig started to move, but then stopped.

Gilbert picked up the small boy and placed him in his lap. He knew that's where little Ludwig wanted to go anyway.

"Luddy…" Gilbert faltered; he just couldn't do this emotional stuff!

"Luddy I know you miss me when I leave, but I'll come back, don't worry! The awesome me will return to you!" he said

Ludwig burrowed his small head into Gilbert's chest and hid his face while he tried still not crying.

"B-but what i-if you don't come back b-bruder? I-I'm not strong like y-you!" Ludwig said

Gilbert hugged Ludwig, he felt awful that this is how Ludwig felt. He couldn't promise he'd come back either.

The sun had shifted and now shown through the window and Gilbert shifted to rid it from his eyes.

Ludwig scurried off his lap and off the bed thinking he had done wrong.

"Ludwig come here, I just moved to get out of the sun." Gil explained

Ludwig cautiously approached the bed. Gilbert leaned over to hoist him up and his Iron Cross slipped out over his shirt. Landing outside hanging at the height where his heart was.

Ludwig looked at it, examining it with his eyes that seemed wiser than his age.

Gilbert got an idea. "Ludwig I'll be right back, stay here!" Gil dashed into his room and threw open a battered chest and grabbed a cloth wrapped object before running back into Ludwig's room.

Gil sat on the bed and pulled Ludwig onto his lap handing him the package.

"Open it." Gilbert said a faint smiling playing on his lips.

Ludwig sniffled and complied, carefully unwrapping the cloth from the object inside.

When he did a gleaming Iron Cross lay in his lap.

Before Ludwig could speak his gratitude Gilbert took of his.

"See, this is a symbol of strength and pride. I have mine, and now you yours. While you wear it you promise to be strong. You also show that you are strong by wearing it. But we're brothers Luddy, double trouble eh? Not this time, together we're double the power, double the strength. I have mine and you yours, so if you need strength look to your Cross, and if I need it, I'll look to mine. Why, because we are brothers and we help each other out and keep each other strong. And now, look at the back." Gil said

Ludwig turned in over, his cubby hands fumbling over themselves.

The back had faintly engraved 'Gilbert' in a fancy script.

"See, you put it on." Ludwig did so smiling brightly.

Gilbert adjusted the chain leveling it so the Cross was at the general height where his heart would be.

"See now Luddy? Even when I'm gone I'll be with you. Right here close to you and close to your heart." Gilbert said

Ludwig broke into a very wide smile and hugged Gilbert tightly

"Danke bruder!" he exclaimed happily

"Ja, you're welcome, mein bruder." Gil said smiling and hugging his back.

Tramping of boots in the courtyard below signaled it was time for Gilbert to take leave.

He stood "Remember Luddy, stay strong, and should you need strength look to the Cross, look to me." Gil said standing near the door.

Ludwig nodded, lump in his throat. Gilbert dashed out the door to join his troops.

"Und stay with me and near my heart bruder." Ludwig said holding the Cross tight

**Falke- Cute right? Eh well that's what I was trying for. German brother fluff. Part one of a three part thing. Well I've planed three, more may pop into my head… Anyway, review please? Comments or criticism are welcomed equally!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Romano- GermanBros 24 (Falke) doesn't own Hetalia. I own Spain though.**

Part Two

Ludwig shivered in his army uniform. He was standing alone, out in the snow. It was Christmas of 1944.

_I'm a monster. I've failed to do everything mein bruder taught me to do. I've allowed a mad man to run my country. I don't deserve to be called his bruder…_

Ludwig let out an exasperated yell and in fur tore of his Iron Cross, leaving it in the snow. He stomped inside his office and locked the door.

He didn't know Gilbert had seen he was acting weird and followed him. Gilbert picked the Cross up from the snow. He remembered giving it to him all those years ago. Now the chain was as long as his, but the Cross still said Gilbert.

Gilbert knew Ludwig needed a moment alone so he went to his office and got out a small box. He got the same old piece of cloth that Ludwig had first gotten the Cross in. Then he wrapped the box and walked with a six pack of beer to Ludwig's office.

He knocked "Hey West it's me!" Gil said through the door.

"Go away." Ludwig growled

Gilbert wasn't one to take no for an answer. He walked around the side of the building and wrenched the window open, crawling in through the window. He nimbly landed on his feet inside.

"You should be a robber." Ludwig said frowning

"No, I should be your bruder." Gil said

"I don't deserve it." Ludwig said hanging his head

"I didn't do anything you told me to. I've failed both you and my people. I'm a monster." he said

Gilbert extended the box towards Ludwig.

"Open it bruder." he said

Ludwig looked confused, but did open it. When we saw the cloth wrapped object he paused before unwrapping it and revealing his Cross.

Gilbert reached and took the Cross from the box and placed it over Ludwig's head.

"This is a symbol of strength and pride. Wearing it shows your strong Luddy. I have mine and you have yours." Gilbert took his from under his shirt "When you need strength look to your Cross, and if I need I'll look to mine." Gilbert said looking at Ludwig

"We're brothers Gil, we need each other. We keep each other strong." Ludwig finished smiling

Gil grabbed a beer. "Here let's have some beer." he said tossing one to Ludwig

Ludwig caught it and they cracked them open together.

"Cheers." he said

"Cheers." Ludwig said

As they finished the first beer a siren went off

Ludwig grabbed his gun and rushed off to the west while Gilbert went to his men on the east. A brigade of English soldiers had begun firing on the small German group.

Seeing they were trying to outflank them Ludwig rushed around shouting orders as his men obediently followed them.

One clear shot rang out, from a sniper, striking Ludwig in the upper arm. He kept fighting. Any good soldier would fight with a minor injury as that. The western attack had moved trying to crush the German east flank so Ludwig directed his men over there and kept fighting.

He swayed on his feet. Blood was running down his arm freely.

Ludwig stumbled and fell. He ripped his shirt and bandaged it. His head got foggy from the blood loss.

Ludwig seized his Cross from under his shirt.

"Bruder give me strength." he whispered before passing out.

The battle was on shortly after and Gil went to look for Ludwig.

He found him lying in blood and screamed then ran to him. He dragged him, taking Ludwig's full weight by himself back to his office. Ludwig's hand was clutched over the now bloodied Iron Cross.

Gilbert lit a fire in the oven/ stove and removed Ludwig's bloodied shirt. The bullet had missed the bone, but tore deeply into the muscle. As a country, this was not a big deal. Gilbert sighed with relief. He stitched the wound up then bandaged it.

Then again he dragged his little bruder but this time to a bed. He laid him down gently. The removed his shoes and tucked him in.

Gilbert smiled. It was just like when Ludwig was little. He'd tuck him in every night if he wasn't away.

Just to keep tradition alive he soft sang.

_ Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf. __  
__ Der Vater hüt' die Schaf, __  
__ Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,  
Da fällt herab ein Träumelein. __  
__ Schlaf, Kindlein schlaf._

** (****Sleep, child sleep. ****  
**** The father takes care of the sheep, ****  
**** The mother shakes the tree,  
there falls down a dream. ****  
**** Sleep, child sleep.)**

He had sung that lullaby to Ludwig many times. If he was scared or hurt or not tired. Even now Ludwig seemed to relax, just a tad bit.

Gilbert replaced Ludwig's Cross under his shirt.

"I give you all the strength I can bruder." Gilbert said sitting beside him.

And he sat there all night long. Watching over his only family, his only little bruder.

**GermanBros24- Part two of three! Any guess on what the third and final will be on? Hehe.**

** Denmark-review and**__**I shall beat Prussia in a drinking contest!**

** Prussia- Review and I'll beat Denny's ass!**

** Ludwig- Review and I'll shut them both up!**_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Falke- Yeah I took a bit to upload this, oh well. Last part of this one. Enjoy I suppose.**

**Ludwig- I despise Russia.**

**Gilbert- I hate him more.**

**America- I'm the hero and prevented a nuclear war! Also GermanBros24 doesn't own Hetalia.**

Chapter 3

The snow blew harshly chilling Ludwig. He was standing in knee deep snow at the ruins of a part of the Berlin Wall. Waiting, for his brother. Who hadn't shown up.

Ludwig was worried and clutching his Iron Cross tightly. His brother had given it to him, a very long time ago. But it still shown like it was new. And the engraving on the back was as clear as the day he had gotten it.

_What was that saying of Gil's? About the Cross… _Ludwig wondered

Then he remembered and he heard Gilbert's voice

"If you need strength look to your Cross, if I do I'll look to mine."

Ludwig returned the Cross to under his shirt and pushed through the snow. He'd find Gilbert.

About ten miles from the wall Gil lay on the ground. Blood stained the snow around him. He hacked again, more blood spattering the ground.

Snow was starting to cover him. He looked over in the direction of the wall and tears spilled from his eyes.

"B-bruder." he called weakly

He was dressed to light for the cold. He had been lying to still too long. But his leg was broken, Russia had broken it.

His fingers were frozen but he fumbled and drew out his Cross.

"I look to you for strength bruder." he whispered holding it tight and close to his heart.

He coughed again, pain blinding him for the moment. He screamed hoarsely and trembled. He wanted to die already.

But he couldn't… no one would be there for Ludwig then.

He shook the snow that had landed on him and tried to stand and drag himself as he had earlier, but he fell to the ground with a scream and more pain.

He didn't want to get back up. He held the Cross again, looking at the back. Where in a fancy script 'Luddy' was lettered. Gilbert cracked a smile with his blood stained lips, remembering the Christmas when Ludwig gave this to him. Ludwig had taken the Cross from Gilbert and had gotten in engraved then gave it back to Gilbert the next day.

Gilbert held the Cross over his heart.

"If I die bruder, I die with you close to my heart." he choked out before another coughing fit seized him.

Ludwig was currently fighting against the snow and wind screaming his brother's name.

He held his Cross in his hand over his heart. "Bruder I will find you!" he yelled to the screaming wind

Gilbert thought he heard something but figured it was the wind.

He coughed, pain flashed through him, blood stained the snow.

"So this is how I die?" Gil whispered looking up at the white sky.

His grip loosened on the Cross in his hand. The snow was falling thick. He'd be covered soon. Ludwig wouldn't find him. He would die alone.

He started slipping then. His hand slid from his chest, he couldn't feel his heart beat anymore. He was slipping to light, warmth. He raised the Cross to his bloody lips and kissed it. Before his hand fell.

"I give you strength Luddy." he said before the dark took him

Ludwig screamed himself hoarse. He cried too in desperation the tears freezing on his face.

But that's when he saw it. Blood, he rushed to it and saw a pale hand and more blood.

Ludwig dug at the snow, revealing his brother.

"G-Gil?" he stammered

He wasn't answered.

He tore Gil from the snow and dragged his older but smaller brother into his lap and wrapped his coat around his brother.

Gil's Iron Cross fell from his hand.

Ludwig grabbed it and put it around Gil's neck.

Ludwig took his and put it on Gil too.

"You have all your strength and all mine. Stay with my Gil, stay here." Ludwig choked.

He stood, with Gil wrapped in his coat and in his arms and he ran to the hole in the wall, ran past the people there, and into their home.

Ludwig put Gilbert on the couch in front of the fireplace under five different blankets and cranked the heat up. Then he sat by Gilbert.

Gil was warm, was he dead? Because if he was, it was really warm. He smelled wood. Was he in hell?

Gilbert's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was Ludwig.

"L-Luddy?" he asked weakly

Ludwig dropped to his knees and looked at Gilbert.

"Hey Gilbo." Ludwig said softly

Gilbert threw some blankets off.

"You trying to roast me?" Gilbert asked smiling

"No I was trying to keep you from dying." Ludwig answered

"And you did a fine job." Gil said

Gilbert looked at Ludwig "Where's your Cross bruder?" Gil asked

"On you." Ludwig answered

Gilbert sat up and pulled the two Cross out.

"Why do I have yours?" Gilbert asked

"You needed the strength." Ludwig responded

Gilbert smiled "So you remember that old quote?"

"I do." Ludwig said

Gilbert pulled off Ludwig's Cross handing I back to him.

"Here bruder, take it back now." Gilbert said

Ludwig took in and held it close to his heart.

"With pride and pleasure, mein bruder."

Gil smiled. "I'm glad you found me bruder, I wouldn't have made it if you didn't."

"I wouldn't have found you, without the strength of the Cross."

"Oh the tales these Crosses could tell." said Gil

"The tales they do tell." Ludwig said

**Falke- And there ends the Tale of the Iron Cross. Sucked eh? Well I got the idea running suicides in track so what do you expect? Nothing good. Care to review?**


End file.
